Happier when im with you
by Arianathewriter
Summary: These will be a series of new stories each chapter of litrle one shots with Mileven Fluffff so enjoyy
1. chapter 1

_Hey guys this is diffrent from what I write but science I am on break I will try And write way more this is gonna be a series of one shots and lots of Mileven fluffier than Santa's beard and a thousand clouds !_

Hopper was driving El to the Wheelers so that she could see Mike ,it was the least he could do after holding her in the cabin for so long , Beside she threatend to throw out all his coffee and his coffee is expensive . He had made an exception because Max Mayfield was gonna be there and Nancy so he knew no funny business was gonna happen between them ,or so Hop thought .

" Alright kiddo were here " Hopper said stopping the car , " now what are the rules ?" Hop asked " no funny business don't be stupid , don't do anything I don't wanna do ,and no watching rated R movies with s-e-x scenes in them ." She said " good job now go on , I got work to do I'll be back around 9:30" Hopper said as El left the car to knock on the Wheelers door . "Oh ! Hey El , Mike El is here ! " Nancy screamed greeting El at the door El gave Nancy a smile as she heard Mikes voice , " Ok !" El heard Mike scream " tell her to come downstairs !" El heard Mike say faintly Nancy looked back and then turned to El , " Well ,you can head down !" Nancy said . El small smile and nod and headed down .

" Hey guys " El said shyly , El took a seat near Max and Mike " so , El we were just talking about what we are going to do today ! " Will aid to El to inform her on what they were doing " so I was thinking we could watch a movie " Lucas said " Horror ! " Max blurted " no ,no ,no ,hell no ! Comedy Mayfield " Dustin screamed last time they watched a horror Dustin almost creamed his pants . El stated looking at the movie shelf and used her powers to slowly bring one over towards her she read the title " Over The Love And Moon " she read the back as it said

" Jamie and Mario have to go to the moon and they fall in love but her father doesn't approve ,Jamie and Mario run away together and have to fight the Marshins that took away their friends ! " ( **all fake I made this up on the spot** _)" um guys what is this movie ?" El asked breaking up Max and Dustin's fight " oh that's my sisters its apparently a Romanxe and action movie or something " Mike said " Let's watch it , it sounds ok ." Will said the rest of the party agreed and do Mike plugged the movie I and they watched it ._

" oh Jamie I don't know how we will she our friends " the character had said " this is actually sucks so bad " El said , all heads turned to her ,they had never heard her curse or say something like 9 year olds aren't allowed to say " yeah this is bad let's watch something else or do something else ." Will said Turing off he tv " we should play truth or dare " Dustin said Mike knew exactly where he was going with this Mike started getting red and mouthing " no ,no " to will " um ok I guess we could " Will said Will didn't really notice Mikes plead " mike are you okay ?" El asked putting her hand on his thigh mike hit even redder " y y y yeah I'm o ok" mike said stuttering . El put her hand that was originally on his his thigh to his hand , she clutched his hand into her own as their hands intertwined .

" ok everybody at the table cmon " Dustin said as he grabbed his Coca Cola can to put in the middle . Dustin shakes it to make sure no soda was in it and placed it on the table " alright and it lands on ..."

 _El_

" ok El truth or dare " Dustin asked " truth " el said " um where did you get all that makeup from when you first came home ?" El answerd his Dustin's question by saying " I um got them from a store I took hoppers wallet and bought them and saw a look like it on tv " she said " ok ok " Dustin said . " ok El your turn , El spun the bottle and it landed on .

 _Mike_

" mike truth or dare ? " El asked " um Dare " he said " um I'm stuck can someone help me with his dare ?" El asked looking around " oh oh , mike I dare you to kiss El " Dustin said " Mike flushed " no no , the chief won't like it ." Mike said " the _chief_ doesn't have to _know_ " Dustin said " fine but just so you know I hate you " mike said pointing to Dustin He leaned in for a quick kiss as mike's lips pressed against El's , it was quick but it made very one say ooooh .Except Dustin " hold on hold on , that was a damn peck that was no kiss I demand you show me passion " Dustin said " no , ok you can't do that " mike said refusing . But Dustin always found out a way to get what he wants and what he wanted was to see Ek and Mike kiss so he could prove himself right .

After a short game of truth or dare At 5:00 pm the party decided to make a fort .

Mike and El were walking by each other and mike was holding pillows El was holding blankets . Dustin got behind Mike and pushed Jike straight into El's lips as they fell to the ground they didn't let go until 10 seconds later " oh my god I'm so sorry _mike_ " Dustin said making a fake worried face " Dustin !" Mike said, El got helped up by Max and Will while Lucas held Dustin so mike could attack him with a pillow that felt like bricks apparently . "El im so so so sorry about what happens I did not know Dustin was behind me and really I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable an-" mike was cut off by El cupping one side of his face with her hand in the fort and kissing him . " no need to apologize Mike " el said kissing his cheek and cuddling up with him putting a blanket around themselves .

 _Ok soooo I hope you enjoyed my Mileven garbage I try but yeah leave me a review and please recommend stuff for me to write !!_


	2. Sleepover

_Hey guys it's Ari I'm back with another chapter of this Mileven garbage I love writing shout out to LabRatsEfLoverXoXo for my first review on this trash , anyway hope you enjoy Leggo !_

Mike was excited because it was his first official sleepover with El , Honestly he didn't know how the hall she convinced Hopper , el said she has her ways , she learnd it from Nancy . " ok kid first of all here are the rules firs-" Hopper was city off by El . She had left the car " oh god " Hopper said to himself " No funny business !" He said screaming, El obviously didn't Hear , or cared .

El knocked on the door to be greeted by Jonathan who was dropping off Will , " oh hey El I was just leaving ,have a good time " Jonathan said shaking Els hair while leaving ." El come with me !" Will said grabbing her hand downstairs he had been just dropped off . Her backpack rustled while running down the stairs ," guys were here !" Will said running down " hey guys !" Mike said greeting them " where are the others ?" Will asked " well they aren't here yet they should be here soon ." Mike said " well I need to go to the bathroom ." Will said placing his stuff down .

Leaving Mike and Eleven _Alone_

El sat next to Mike on the couch and kissed him on the cheek ." W what -what was that for "Mike asked stuttering .El shrugged and smiled , she started playing with his hair slightly ,Mike blushed pink , Mike's eyes were wide open , El leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by the sound of the basement door opening to show their friends . The two jumped apart and Mike got up to act like he was fixing the movies , " Hey guys , I found them in the hallways while I was leaving the bathroom !" Will said " ok what shall we do?" Dustin asked the party they all shrugged , " oh ! How about we listen to some clash " , Will said " nah , oh let's play never have I ever "! Lucas said " we can't drink !" Mike said " fine ." Lucas said dissapointed .El interrupted them all by throwing a pillow at them with her powers. " Pillow fight " El said grinning .

The party started hitting each other with pillows ,El hit Mike which sent him down on he floor and she started laughing while crawling on top of him and smacking him with a pillow , " time out time out " Dustin screamed trying not to laugh . El stopped hitting Mike and layed down next to him on the floor laughing , " ok haha ok , we should do something's else " Will said " oh let's do something else !" . " oh let's play would you rather with a a twist !" Max said " what is the twist ?" Lucas asked " the twist is , whatever you pick you have to do it !" Max said " oh yeah cmon guys let's go cmon all around the table" Dustin said.

" ok so Dustin you go first " Max said

" ok um Mike , Would you Rather ? Kiss a pillow or kiss _someone_ in this room ?" Dustin asked " um .." Mike couldn't answer , he knew what Dustin was up to , he wanted to embarrass Mike cause of Mike kissed El Dustin would make a huge deal about it but if he kissed a damn pillow ! His life would be over . " fine I'll kiss El but you never said it had to be in front of you ." Mike said " no Mike stay damn it !" Dustin yelled , Mike had outsmarted him .

Mike didn't know were else to kiss El he didn't have a closet for them to kiss in ,or a private room so , he kissed her in his bedroom " you know we don't have to do this you know , we could just tell them we kisse-" Mike was cutt off by El grabbing his hair and landing a kiss on his lips . She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled away and put her forehead on his and grabbed his hand and pulled him up by her hand and walked out the door . " Ok we kissed " El said " really. ?" Dustin said sounding like he didn't believe it , " yes really " El confirmed " I need proof I won't let you go until you show me proof " no no n-" Mike was cut off again by El grabbing his shirt towards her and landing a kiss on his lips " that good enough proof for ya ?" El said looking mad " oh and if next time Mike says no .We leave it at _NO_ " El aid lifting up her hand and pining her hand towards Dustin as she knocked the water bolttle he had all over him . " see this is why you don't get in a fight with a _telekinetic girl_ " Will whisperd to Dustin

After a long night of playing games , and pillow fights , kisses all the kids all got in there sleeping bags ,El put her sleeping bag next to Mike's and kissed him one last time before going to bed Mike kissed back and they put their heads together and smiled before intertwineing their fingers and heading to bed in each other's embrace it was the best sleepover Mike had ever had , and for El's first sleepover not counting the times she was hiding from the government , she absolutely . Loved it .

 _I hope you enjoyed this sleepover fluffiness I did please leave a review like always and recommend things I should write in this ball of fluffy Mileven chapters I do byee y'all !!_ 3


	3. Els birthday

_Hey guys it's Ari and today I'm going to be_ _writing more stranger things fanfic thanks for all the support on the reviews plz review this chapter when done !_

 _It was El's Birthday and the party had let her choose a date she wanted to be her birthday , so she picked the day the boys found her , the day she was safe and sound , the day she met_ _Mike ._

" so what are you guys going to get El ? I'm going to make her a drawing of herself. " Will asked the party .

" I'm getting her a box I found at the market of 78 Eggo's !" Dustin said sounding proud of him self as the party rided their bikes to school .

" I'm getting her a copy of the goonies, Remember we watched it at Will's house !" Lucas said " she said she liked it !" Lucas said

" what are you getting her Mike ?" Will asked .

Mike didn't know what to get her , he was stuck she hardly had a lot of things she liked , she liked eggos . No Dustin was already getting her that , ugh he was stuck

The party was going to school but Mike had seen a shop for necklaces

" Come get a necklace for friends ,family or yourself! . New we add any quote you like and charm ! " is what Mike read passing by the sign

" guys I'm skipping " Mike screamed to the party

Mike walked into the jewellery store to be greeted by a nice old woman working on the wedding rings ,

" oh ! Hi " the sweet woman said

Mike gave a small smile to the lady as she walked over , " hey there darling what are you doing here ?" The lady asked kindly " um getting a gift for my friend Jane " Mike answerd

" Well you sure she's just your friend ?" The lady asked with a smile " I'm joking !" She said " but you are a very good ' Friend ' for doing this for her " the lady said putting up quotation marks when saying friend

" what would you like ?" The lady asked " oh! And my name is Laura if you need anything " Laura said with a smile " um ,Laura I'm going to need a necklace , do you have one with a heart shaped bark I need to put a quote on it." Mike asked the lady

" well I do have a beautiful Dimond necklace with a heart shape in the middle of the diamonds " the lady said grabbing it from the case "how much ? " he asked " 38 $ and 23 cents " she said

Yes !

Just enough he had 43 $ !

" I'll take that one how much is a quote ?"

" 3$ we are putting everything on sale !" Laura said

" great can my quote be "Friends Don't Lie

\- _Mike_

of course !" Laura said

Laura made he necklace and gave Mike the necklace in a beautiful Red Wine box placed with a White bow around it , " thank you so much ," Mike said looking at the box and heading out of the store and putting the box in his pocket and rode off to school .

El's Birthday was going to be at the Byer's because Hopper and Joyce got together and now they live at the Byers ,

" Hey El happy birthday !" Max said hugging El

Everybody else walked in and said the same thing ,

" alright everybody so first we are going to do cake! Then we are going to do presents !" Joyce said to make everybody be quiet **( aka shut up )**

Everybody got around the table as the boys and Nancy got around El to see her blow out the candles

" Happy borthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Eleven happy birthday to you !"

Everybody sang as Mike told El " make a wish !" Mike whisperd to her

El blew out the candles then , Hopper took some cake and put it on her face

Sadly he forgot El had telekinetic powers

Her nose started bleeding and she brought up a knife , cut Hopper a slice of cake , handed it to him , then she put her head down quickly and jerked its back up throwing the cake in hoppers face

" you got the first slice of cake !" El said with a big smile

" and I forgot you were a telekinetic " Hopper said wiping cake off his face

" ok while Hopper is wiping cake off his face let's open presents !" Joyce said taking El into the living room to open presents

" ok the first one is from Nancy !" Joyce said reading out the label

El opens it to show a bunch of hair ties and a brown jacket , blue sneakers , jeans and a few colored shirts and sweaters " thank you so much nance !" El said hugging her

Then she opened Wills present

" oh my goodness this is so pretty !" El said hugging

Him and looking drawing

She opened all the other presents with hugs and thank you's she got to Mikes present

El took off the white bow , opened the red wine

'Friends Dont Lie

- _Mike_ " El muttered to herself

" thank you " El said smiling towards Mike

And it had to be the best Birthday ever .

 **Thank you all so much for all the nice comments and I'm of you where wondering those 78 Eggos are a actual thing ! My mom bought me one from the store lol. !!!!**

 **\- Ari**


	4. Valentins day

**CRAuthor note :Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting a lot I had a test today and I had to sudy my math a lot for today but now I'm outside in my hammock in my back yard writing this story so let's get into it !**

The party decided to go to Benny's for a while , they said they wanted some treats so they could get ready for the arcade. As the party got off here bikes. Max picked up her skateboard and El hopped off Mikes bike

" ok guys what do you want to order ?"Mike asked the party as they sat down in a booth .

" Hey kids " mike was interrupted by the new manager of Benny's " you kids gotta order up here or waiters went on strike today so you gotta be here sorry kid ".

" ok well - that's a long line um , how about we go and you gals can stay " Lucas asked Turing to El and Max who where sitting across from each other

" first off all in not a gal me and El have names and I would like a double cheeseburger with fries ketchup , and a milkshake with extra sprinkles " max said stubbornly

" same " said El looking down at the watch Make have her

" ok " Lucas said leaving

" El " max asked " yes ?" El's asked looking at the redhead " do you hate me " she asked El "no " El replied " but you seem like you do why ?" She asked El replies with " Mike " el said " Mike ?what does Mike have to do with this?" Max asked El " Mike is Mine not yours " El said claiming the mopped haired boy " um ok -do you think I like Mike " Max asked " yes " El said " oh no no no I don't like mike like that do you "? The girl asked " yea " she said back to max "oh " well you should go in for it it's almost Valentine's Day " Max said smiling to El " what s that " El asked " ask Nancy " Max said

It was almost Valentine's Day it was Monday and Valentine's Day was on Friday El had asked Nancy what it was and she completely freaked out she had the perfect plan to ask mike to be her valentine ...

As Mike walked down the hall he twisted his locker combination and opened his locker to see a bunch of roses come out his friends see this as they walked behind him

" Holy Shit !" Dustin exclaimed mouth dropped

" what the -" Mike said as a heart shaped card fell out " from your secret admirer ?" Mike said questionably " dude El doesn't know what Valentine's Day is !" Dustin exclaimed " Someone has a crush on Mike !" Lucas said

The guys wouldn't stop talking about it on the way back to Mikes house to do another campaign ,

" Dude woah " Dustin sad pointing to Mikes roof

 _El_

" oh my god -EL GET DOWN !" Mike screamed to El Worried " in fine just look up !" El screamed back

All these boys looked up to see Max floating In the air holding a sign he says

' _will you be El's Valentine ?!'_

Mike turned back to El as she floated herself and Max down she brought out the roses from her back

" Micheal Edward Wheeler will you be my valentine?" El asked with a smile

Mike nodded and without hesitation El placed her lips on His for longer than there normal kisses she was in that position for over 20 seconds as she wrapped her arms around Mikes neck while they're friends just where still jaw dropped except will he was clapping and laughing Running her fingers through his moppy hair she hugged him and said it

" I love you Mike "

" I love you more "

 **Authors note : mmmmmk soooo i was gone a long time cause of testing sorry this was super short but I hope you enjoyed my trash of Mileven sooo ya have a great day in the name of the lord and review this by bye !!!**


	5. Lady Problems

**Heyyyy ppl sorry for such a long waiting of life anyway a quick story I had an idea about because I just watched the puberty video a few weeks ago in school so ya**

 **decides to do this !**

Eleven had never had the talk, she didn't know what a period or what puberty was , she was oblivious, until one day.

The party had decided to go to Arcade one day, eleven was excited because it was their first time out as a whole group without the demogorgon and the government or a monster from another dimension chasing them.

Halfway through Dustin playing Dragons Layer Eleven felt a tingly sensation in an area Joyce taught her about she had said.

" _Ok if you ever feel weird here in this area tell Max, no boys ok because they don't understand if you ever see red or feel wet don't scream or be scared just tell Max to call Nancy or me ok"_

El rememberd that so she didn't freak out she quietly walked over to Max and tapped her in the shoulder, "Max?" El asked in a whisper "hmm?" Max asked turning around El hides her with a hand telling her to come.

El explained her whole situation but didn't call Nancy or Joyce , she went to the boys and explained El's situation to them.

"Uh what should we do !?" Mike asked

"Go to the pharmacy and but some pads" max replied arms crossed

"Why me?" Dustin asked

"Because el wants her boyfriend so go" Max replied dryly

Mike walked next to El, "el ?"

He asked

" you ok ?"

" yes"

Mike sat beside her as she pulled him closer she grabbed his hand and took him outside

She sat down on the cement around the arcade she looked at him as he sat down and he asked

" so, what happens there" Mike aske akwardly

El just looked at him

" I'm sorry did I say something ? Of course I said something you know I'm really sorry you don't have to awnser me his sis a lady problem I'm so so so stupid ok now I'm rambling why so I always ramble ? Ugh I'm sor-"

El leaned her mouth against his giving him a seeet kiss not passionate and hot or too soft just right .

" I'm fine " she said

Max came back and handed El the pads and El gave mike s quick kiss as she headed inside to put on the pad .

 **Im sorry**

 **For having such short story's but ya anyway I added some fluff cause I felt like it so ya**


	6. Wheeler Dinner

**Im bored**

It was a normal Friday at the Wheelers, Mike was in the basement planning the next DD campaign and Karen was making dinner for the family.

"Dinners ready!" Karen yelled through the house as she set up the table.

As Mike came up the stairs and took his normal spot at the table Nancy followed down the stairs.

Holy came rushing behind Nancy and Ted

walked slowly to the table.

In the middle of dinner Karen started conversation.

"So Micheal, I hear you and the chief have been spending time together to help your behavior." Karen said eyeing her son.

"So?" Mike asked confused and annoyed.

"He also tells me that he has a daughter your _very_ close with." Karen said a smirk on her face.

Mike turned bright pink and liked down at his plate.

"*cough* Mikes girlfriend *cough*" Nancy said covering her mouth slightly, Holly laughed at this.

"Nancy!" Mike said as he turned red as a tomato.

"Mikey has a girlfriend!" Holly repeated as she giggled pointing to Mike.

" Micheal does the chiefs daughter have a name?" Ted asked.

" her name is Jane her middle name is Eleanor so we call her El for short" he said quietly.

"Ever kissed her?" Nancy asked smirking.

"What!?" Mike asked

"I'll take that as a yes!" Nancy said amused.

"Ok then it's settled I'm inviting Micheals girlfriend over for dinner!" Karen said smiling.

Mike was not ready for this.

 **Ok bye**


End file.
